I Finally Understand You
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: When Arie meets up with Zuko after many years, it probably isn't the best meeting. But how have they changed? ZukoxOC Disclaimer: I do not own Zuko or any other Avatar Characters
1. Chapter 1

Arie Kozonoko(same name, new background) is a princess of the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation was split, but peacefully split. Arie grew up with the Fire Lord Ozai's kids. When Arie's parents died in a raid by the Earth Kingdom (which had failied) when she was 10. She was allowed to live in the palace. Zuko despised her. He felt that his father favored her more than him. He treated her rudely. Arie ignored him and spent much time with his Uncle Iroh talking, playing games, or drinking tea. When Zuko went to the meeting, Arie was also allowed to go. She witnessed Zuko's disrespect, yet she agreed to his view. She also would have backed him up if Iroh hadn't have stopped her. She was there at this fight and banishment. Once he and Iroh were gone, Arie left also. She spent close to 3 years in the Earth Kingdom practicing her fire and water bending. Her mother had been a waterbender and her father a firebender. She has dark brown hair usually worn in a ponytail and has honey brown eyes with pretty navy blue specks in them. She is now 15, soon to be 16.

"Not again," Arie muttered, trying to fend off 5 earthbenders.

They thought she was a spy for the Fire Nation.

"What is this? The 23rd time this month?" she thought.

They had her cornered at a cliff.

"Oh, just perfect," she thought," Well, good-bye world. It was a good life...I guess..."

Just then, she noticed a ship passing. If she jumped, she could land on the ship.

"Oh, whats a few broken bones or body to death anyways?" she said.

She jumped, to the shock of the earthbenders.

"This is gonna hurt," Arie thought.

She could hear men on the ship shouting and pointing at her.

Instead of hitting metal of a ship, she was caught and landed on a person.

"OW! Never again am I catching anyone who is crazy enough to jump off a cliff," a voice said.

Arie looked down at the person whose torso she was sitting on. It was a teenage looking boy with a scar around his left eye.

"Why do you seem familiar?" Arie asked.

"How about we figure that out after you get off me?" the boy said.

Arie got up. A chubby man walked over to the boy and tried to help him up. The boy moved away from the man.

"Um, thank you for kinda saving me, um, and sorry for any broken bones or bruises that might turn up," Arie said, sheepishly.

She looked around at what she noticed as Fire Nation soldiers.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, sternly.

"Arie. Arie Kozonoko."

A bunch of conversations broke out at that. The boy and the man looked shocked. Arie rolled her eyes.

"And you are?" she asked," Wait..."

She looked at the two carefully.

"Iroh? Zuko?"

Iroh smiled while Zuko looked irritated.

"I can't believe of all the people I save, its her," Zuko muttered, going to his cabin.

Arie and Iroh watched him go.

"Its good to see you again, Princess," Iroh said," Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some," she answered.

-Later-

"Uncle, where do you plan to-?" Zuko said, bursting into the living area below deck.

Zuko stopped when he saw Arie drinking tea with his uncle.

"What were you saying, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Where do you plan on letting her stay?" Zuko said, making a face of disgust at Arie.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for her to stay in your room," Iroh said, calmly sipping his tea.

"WHAT?!" the two teens shouted.

"Well you are both royalty so-"

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Zuko said, storming off.

Once he was gone, Arie turned to Iroh.

"Why does he hate me so?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he is always like that," Iroh said," He can be charming if he wants to."

"Sure..."


	2. Chapter 2

-The Next Morning: 1:30 AM-

Arie got up in the middle of the night. She snuck out of the cabin to the deck. Almost everyone was asleep. Arie went over to the railing and leaned on it. She rubbed the railing with her right hand. She noticed on the middle finger was a ring. She grinned. Zuko had given her that when they were 7. It was a friendship ring and the first gift anyone had given her. She sighed.

"Why are you up so darn early?" someone asked.

"ZUKO! Oh...I didn't mean to wake you," she said, facing his scowling face.

"Well, you did."

He was only in a dark grey shirt and black pants.

"Sorry," Arie said, softly.

Zuko looked at her hand. His eyes widened as he grabbed it.

"You still have this?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise as he looked at the ring.

Arie nodded.

"I thought you'd have gotten rid of it," he said.

"It was the first gift I ever got that was actually given so that I felt like someone actually cared about me," Arie said, looking at the ocean," I always thought my parents would have rathered a boy. They always liked you more than me."

Zuko was surprised. He always thought his father liked her more, but now that he thought about it, none of the parents really payed that much attention to her those years ago.

"Here, you can have it back if you want," Arie said, taking the ring off and handing it to him.

Zuko looked at it. He didn't want to take it from her if it meant so much.

"I don't need it," he said, putting it back on her finger," Its of no use to me."

He headed back to the cabin. Arie was smiling slightly. Zuko looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna get more sleep or stay up?" he asked.

Arie ran over to him and went inside. Later that morning "Gosh, she sleeps like a log," Zuko said," WAKE UP!"

"What?" Arie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It took me 17 minutes to get you up," Zuko huffed, angrily.

"Well sorry...and why are you wet?" she asked.

Zuko was drenched in water and a pool of it was forming around him.

"You drenched me in your sleep," he said, stomping off.

"I'm sorry if it counts for anything!" she shouted after him.

"Whatever," she heard him say from down the hall.

Arie shrugged. She dressed after showering and went to breakfast. Iroh and Zuko were there. Iroh had his usual cup of ginseng tea.

"Morning, Prnicess Arie," Iroh said," Sleep well?"

"Yes, other than someone moving around loudly in their bed last night," she said, eating.

"I was uncomfortable," Zuko defended himself.

"At least you don't snore," Arie said.

Zuko looked ready to incinerate her.

"Anyways, is it okay if we go back to my home?" she asked.

"But I'm-"

"You'd be under my protection as it is my part of the nation."

"What about the Avatar?!"

"You can wait," Arie glared," Besides, I can have your ship repaired of all damage in 2 days there."

"UNCLE!"

"The lady has a point," he said, sipping his tea," We'll go to her home. Now does anyone want to play Pi Cho?"

Zuko growled and left.

"I guess I'll be playing Pi Cho with the crew," Iroh said, grinning as he took out his lotus tile.

On deck

Zuko was leaning on the rail and looking at the water's waves.

"Zuko..." Arie said, behind him.

"What more commands do you want to make?" Zuko asked, angrily.

"None. I just came to tell you I'm sorry," Arie said," I just wanted to go home for somethings. I was hoping I could still travel with you."

"Why don't you just stay home?"

Arie took a breath to keep her cool.

"I don't want to stay there because my life would be at a standstill. I'd be a princess that would be forced into marriage so I could rule. I don't wat to be kept safe as if I was made of glass. Here, I can be me. Just a...normal 16 year old girl...trying to find her way in life through adventures and exploring. Maybe even love. At home...I'm what people want me to be."

"And what do they want you to be?"

"An adult," Arie said, standing beside Zuko," A married adult who would be a queen. I'm too young for that, Zuko. I'm not wise enough. You, you get to wait till you're 20. Me, I'll be forced right now if I stay there too long. I just want to get my things and leaver there...for good."

Zuko stared at her.

"What about once my banishment is over?" he asked," Where will you go?"

"Back to where most of my memories lie," Arie smiled.

"And be stuck near me for the rest of your life?" Zuko snickered.

"You, I can deal with," Arie said," Besides, once you choose a queen, I'll know if she is right for you or not."

"Oh, brother," Zuko smirked.

Arie laughed.

"Not that a woman would ever want a guy like you," she grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Well how many guys would like you?" he asked.

"28 have already asked," Arie smirked, walking to the cabin.

"28?!" Zuko exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm just that cute," she said, and disappeared.

"Arie," Zuko chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

-A few days later-

The ship docked at Arie's part of the Nation. She sighed as she walked through the palace. Iroh and Zuko followed her.

"Princess Arie!" someone called.

A lady came running up to her.

"Finea, you're still here?" Arie asked, happily.

"Of course," she said," My have you grown. And into a beautiful young lady at that. Now who is this? wink Your boyfriend?"

She was looking at Zuko. Zuko slapped a hand to his face. Arie was shaking her head as Iroh chuckled.

"No, Finea, this is Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh," she said," Finea was my nurse and maid as I grew up."

"Nice to meet you," Finea bowed," Shall I set up 2 guest rooms?"

"Yes, near my chambers. We are staying for 2 days, so please make sure the ship is repaired and restocked."

Finea bowed and left.

"Arie! Arie! Arie!" a young voice called.

Little feet were heard running and then Arie was tackled, knocking her back into Zuko, knocking him back into the wall. A little 6 year old girl was in Arie's arms.

"Lyna, that hurt," Arie said, putting the girl down," Sorry, Zuko."

Zuko grunted a bit.

"Who is this, Arie?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, this is Lyna, my cousin," Arie said.

"Arie visited me once a year once my parents died," Lyna said," That was 2 years ago. Arie sent me a letter about both of you."

"Really? When?" Zuko asked, looking at Arie.

"Last market we stopped at," Arie shrugged.

"Arie, I want to travel with you," Lyna said.

"Its not my place to say," Arie said.

Lyna walked over to Zuko and tugged on his sleeve. He bent down to her level.

"Can I travel with you?" she asked, cutely.

Zuko looked at Arie, who was grinning.

"Uhhh, I...guess," he said.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered.

She hugged Zuko around the neck and then jumped over into Arie's arms.

"I think he is cute. I like him," he said.

Iroh looked at the scene with amusement, as Zuko sighed and Arie laughed.

"Nice, Zuko, the first girl to like you is 10 years younger than yourself," Arie teased.

"Oh, shut up," he groaned.

"Isn't he cute, Arie?" Lyna asked, innocently.

Zuko smirked.

"I guess he is handsome enough," Arie mumbled.

Finea came back.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" she asked.

-Later-

There was to be a small banquet for Arie's return home. There was to be music and things, too. THey were all to dress up. Arie wore a silk crimson dress. She decided to leave her hair down for the first time. She helped Lyna dress into a red and yellow kimono. When down in the dining hall, everyone watched as Arie and Lyna entered. Zuko seemed surprised. 1. Because she was wearing a dress. 2. Because her hair was loose. He had on a white shirt and black pants. After dinner, music started and people started dancing. Iroh and Finea were dancing.

"Arie, I wanna dance with someone," Lyna said.

Just then, a boy her age asked her to dance. Arie laughed as she saw Lyna blush and accept.

"How cute," Arie commented.

-COUGH-

Arie turned.

"Uh, wanna dance?" Zuko asked her.

Arie smiled.

"Sure she said.


	4. Chapter 4

-2 Days Later: Morning-

They were sailing once again, only now a 6 year old girl was on board.

"Arie," Lyna said," Wake up!"

She jumped on her cousin.

"Oohmph! Lyna, go bother Zuko," she groaned.

Lyna jumped off of Arie and jumped over to Zuko across the room.

"Prince Zuko! Wake up!" she said.

"Grr! Leave me alone," he said.

"Its breakfast time though! Come on!"

"Lyna, get out!" the 2 teens said in unison.

The little girl pouted. She used some water in a bucket to waterbend water over the teens. She then let the water drop on them.

"LYNA!" they shouted.

The little girl ran away to Iroh, knowing he would protect her from the teenagers' wrath.

"I cannot believe her," Zuko said.

"Oh, shut up," Arie said," You let her come."

Arie waterbended away the water till she was dry, then did the same for Zuko.

-Later-

Arie and Zuko were sparring. No bending. Iroh and Lyna watched. Soon, Zuko had Arie pinned.

"I win," he grinned.

"Hmph," she grunted and got up.

"Prince Zuko, sir, the Avatar has been spotted on an island not far from here," a soldier said.

"We'll land there," Zuko said," And hurry."

By nightfall, they were on the island. Admiral Zhao's fleet had been spotted nearby. Arie and Lyna were taking a walk in the woods. Zuko went along for safety.

"Look at these plants, and these flowers," Lyna said.

She was so enthusiastic.

"I feel like a mother," Arie sighed," I have to always take care of her."

"At least you're taking on some responsibility," Zuko said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Arie asked, angrily.

"It means, you are always running away from responsibility," Zuko answered.

"Like?"

"Your part of the nation, training, practicing, etc. Now you have to protect and care for a 6 year old. Going to run from that, too?"

"N-No, of course not!"

Suddenly, Lyna screamed.

They were all surrounded by fire nation guards of Zhao's.

"Well, if it isn't the banished prince and the spoiled princess with...what? A love child?" Zhao mocked, walking into the circle.

"Shut up," Arie growled.

"Learn to hold your tongue, girl," he snapped," You are all now my prisoners."

"No way," Zuko said.

Zuko sent flames at some of the soldiers. Arie did the same. It soon turned into a fight. Soon, Zuko's forces came.

"Arie!" Lyna shouted.

The little girl was being attacked by a soldier. He was about to stab her with a sword, by Arie jumped in front, earning a stab to her stomach.

"Arie!" Lyna cried," Zuko, help!"

As Zhao's fleet disappeared, Zuko picked up the wounded girl. He was cursing Zhao in his mind. He carried her back to the ship. The Avatar had left the island, so they would, too. Zuko helped the doctor fix up Arie's wound. Iroh took care of the devastated 6 year old. The 2 and Zuko were worried.


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Day Later-

Zuko was sitting next to Arie, watching her.

'I'm sorry about what I said," Zuko said," You are responsible."

Zuko hesitantly took Arie's hand in his. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. He ran his finger over the ring her gave her years ago.

"What would I do without my best friend?" he sighed.

"Make a bunch of stupid mistakes," Arie croaked.

"Arie!?" Zuko exclaimed, shocked.

"Hi."

"I thought you'd die."

"I heard," Arie grinned," I feel like a hug..."

Zuko rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Now I'm better," she said," Can you get me some tea?"

"Gosh, you just get up and start calling orders," Zuko muttered.

He left for a bit. He returned with tea, Iroh, and Lyna.

"Arie, I'm sorry you got hurt," Lyna said, hugging her," Its all my fault."

"No, its not," Arie said," Good to see you, Iroh."

"Glad you are awake and well, Princess Arie," Iroh said.

He took Lyna away and left Zuko to attend to Arie. He handed Arie her tea, which she drank. Zuko checked her bandages.

"You'll have to stay in bed for a few more days," Zuko said.

"It'll be so boring," Arie pouted.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," he said.

"Zuko, thanks for taking care of me," Arie said.

She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I-it was no trouble," he said," Now, you should get some more rest."

Over the days Arie spent recovering, Zuko spent a lot of time with her. Soon, he had fallen in love with her. They still spent tons of time together once Arie was healed. Lyna started noticing that the two teenagers were in love. She decided to do something about it, with a little help from Iroh.

A month later: Arie's Birthday

Lyna snuck into Arie and Zuko's room on the ship. SHe went over to Zuko and woke him up.

"Its Arie's birthday today," she whispered.

Zuko glanced at Arie.

"I'm gonna be out soon, okay?" he told Lyna.

She left as he got dressed. He then went out setting up a surprise party for Arie's b-day, which would be that night. They were docked on an island. Lyna, Zuko, and Iroh quickly went to the market and came back. They were all camping in the woods. Soon after they arrived back, Arie woke up.

"Morning, everyone," she said.

"Morning, Arie," they answered." Happy Birthday."

Arie smiled.

While Lyna distracted her, Iroh took Zuko aside.

"Spend the day with her and keep her busy while we set up everything," Iroh said.

"But where do I take her, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Anywhere," he said," Just dont' get lost. I'm keeping Lyna here with me."

Zuko nodded.

"Arie," he said," Lets go practice some bending."

Arie nodded and followed him to a nearby lake.

-1 hour later-

Arie and Zuko sat on the ground exhausted.

"That was fun," Arie said.

"Yeah," Zuko said," Lets head back."

So they went back to the campsite. When there, the campsite was all set up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS ARIE!!" everyone shouted.

"OMG! You all did this for me?" she asked, shocked.

"You bet," Zuko whispered in her ear.

She turned to him.

"And you were sent to distract me," she grinned.

He smirked.

"So I was..."

"Thank you..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The crew hooted and cat-called. Zuko was a deep crimson.

"Arie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked," I-I kinda...fell in love with you."

Arie smiled.

"I love you, too."

Zuko grinned happily and kissed her.


End file.
